Camlorn
Camlorn or Camlarn is one of the nine major kingdoms in the province of High Rock, situated in the central hills of Glenumbra. Camlorn is the cultural center of Glenumbra, as many artisans and scholars live within the walls of the city, and the greater area of the Cambray Hills. By game *Camlorn (Arena) *Camlorn (Online) Description Geography Camlorn is a large city-state, built atop a bluff that overlooks the entirety of the Cambray Hills, which coincides with the control Camlorn has over the land. While Daggerfall is a major trading spot in the Iliac Bay, Camlorn is the equivalent for the mainland Glenumbra. The towns of Eagle's Brook and Aldcroft are settlements that bridge the gap between Camlorn and the waters of the Iliac, and the Sea of Ghosts. Beyond these townships, there are various historical landmarks in Cambray Hills, such as the ancient battlegrounds of the Glenumbra Moors and the haunted lake town of Westtry. On the outskirts is the Cambray Pass, a road that leads into the highlands of King's Guard, with the large farmstead of Gaudet Farm found along the eastern base. To the southeast are the expansive marshes of Hag Fen, home to various witches and hags. Beyond the Kingdom of Camlorn and the Iliac Bay, is the Duchy of Oloine, who have ties to the royal family of Camlorn. The city-state of Camlorn itself is walled-off, with only entrance being at the southern base of the bluff. On the northern tip of the city is the Cavilstyr Rock, a site popular among the dancers and revelers of Camlorn. During the Flower Festival, many Bretons gather at the rock and light torches as the sun goes down. The seat of power, Castle Camlorn can also be found in this area, overlooking the Sea of Ghosts as Cavilstyr. It is a long street between the Castle to the main gate, with various homes and businesses in between. Another portion of the city diverts to the west, containing the massive cathedral on the northern wall, as well as, more buildings. Amidst the city are the Temple of Sethiete, a temple dedicated to the obscure deity, Sethiete. And the Prostitutes Guildhouse, which speaks for itself. Traditions *The Bretons of Camlorn celebrate the founding of the Kingdom once every thousand years, consisting of various events. This includes the March of Beauty, where thousands of women dress provocatively down the street, from the Temple of Setheite to Castle Camlorn. Later the Flower Festival is held at Cavilstyr Rock, where torches are lit at sundown and dancers come throw blossoms and vines around the party.Mystery of Talara, Book I History First Era The Nordic Occupation & the Kingdom of Camlorn Like many other settlements, the city-state of Camlorn was founded during the Nordic Conquest of High Rock, alongside other notable villages like Daggerfall and Reich Gradkeep. Camlorn was a predominately Nordic settlement, as one could expect, but when the War of Succession raged across the province of Skyrim, the Nordic occupation over High Rock was dwindling. The Direnni Hegemony had taken this opportunity to drive them out of the province and bring about their own rule. But as the Direnni lost power as well, the Bretons expanded all over the province, taking hold of the Nordic founded settlements, including Camlorn. The city-state of Camlorn, with the longstanding title of Duchy, had become a Breton settlement through assimilation. The people of Camlorn have celebrated the city's founding, once every thousand of years, with various events such as the March of Beauty and the Flower Festival.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Second Era The Black Drake's Invasion & the Daggerfall Covenant As of 2E 542, the city-state of Camlorn had become a newly-independent settlement, but this grand moment did not last long as the city-state of Camlorn was sacked by Durcorach the Black Drake and his Reachmen Horde. After a failed siege at Wayrest, the Reachman had advanced to the west into Glenumbra, where the city-state of Camlorn was sacked in a moment's notice. The Black Drake's Invasion ended with the Battle of Daggerfall, when Emeric of Cumberland had decapitated the Reachmen Emperor and driven out the Horde. With the province freed from this threat, the Kings of High Rock banned together, where they created the early iteration of the Daggerfall Covenant. Camlorn was among these cities that joined the alliance. As time went on, the Covenant incorporated the Redguards of Hammerfell and the Orsimer of Wrothgar.Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 3Guide to the Daggerfall Covenant Faolchu the Reborn & the Bloodthorn Cult During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the city-state of Camlorn was ruled by Duke Sebastien, amidst the raging war between the Bloodthorn Cult of the Western Reach, and the Bretons of Glenumbra. During the conflict, the undead Werewolf, Faolchu was resurrected and begun spreading his influence throughout the Cambray Hills, eventually leading to the Duke, contracting Lycanthropy and was exiled from Camlorn, taken to Aldcroft with other refugees. Lycanthropy had spread across Camlorn through a Breton man named Jonathan Telwin, a shifter that infected dozens of people overnight, and eventually, the Duke. With a legion of werewolves, Faolchu's forces had taken the city of Camlorn, either mauling people to death or converting them into werewolves. The City Guard, under the command of Darien Gautier fought the defense against the werewolves, but it failed as the city was fully taken. The Lion Guard were dispatched from Aldcroft, to take back the city.A Plea for VengeanceSchemes of the Reachmage''Events of "A Duke in Exile" The Battle of Camlorn & the Fall of Faolchu The Lion Guard established a siege camp on the outskirts of Camlorn, attempting to break the city gates and route them out completely. However, the Lion Guard were unable to enter Camlorn, and their camp was overrun. But with the help of an Agent of the Covenant, the Lion Guard were able to retake the camp and enter the city walls, facing off the werewolves throughout the streets. The Agent had rendezvous with Darien Gautier, who was held up in a local inn, along with survivors and remnants of the City Guard. The local alchemist, Alinon the Alchemist had created a substance that cured people of Lycanthropy, and so the Agent unleashed it into the streets, healing people of the disease. Eventually, the battle had reached the ruined Castle Camlorn, where the Agent and Faolchu dueled. In the end, the undead werewolf was killed in a fire, and General Gautier of the Lion Guard had officially retook the city. The Breton General would travel to Wayrest, to seek an audience with High King Emeric over repairing the city.Events of "Rally Cry"Events of "A Lingering Hope"Events of "Hidden in Flames"Events of "The Fall of Faolchu" Third Era Pelagius Septim II & Quintilla of Camlorn In 3E 63, the Crown Prince of the Third Empire, Pelagius Septim II traveled to the city-state of Camlorn, where he courted the daughter of King Vulstaed, leader of Camlorn. Quintilla, was considered the most beautiful princess in all of the Empire, skillful in the arcane arts. At the same time, Camlorn was terrorized by a demonic werewolf, to which the young couple had slain. And with the power of Mysticism, Quintilla of Camlorn had sealed the werewolf inside a Soul Gem, which was fashioned into a ring that Pelagius II used to propose to her. And so, Pelagius Septim II became the Emperor of Tamriel, fathering three children, Cephorus I, Magnus, and Potema. These three became exponential leaders in the Empire, but conflict would come between each other, exclusively from their only sister, Potema Septim, the Wolf-Queen of Solitude. The same ring given to Quintilla, was in turn, given to Potema Septim when it was refashioned into a necklace. It was said to be a source of her power. It was then given to her nephew, Pelagius Septim III.The Wolf Queen, Book I'The Wolf Queen, Book III'The Wolf Queen, Book VIII'' The Staff of Chaos & the Crypt of Hearts During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Camlorn in their quest to recover the pieces.Events of The Eternal Champion reached the city of Camlorn on their quest to find the sixth piece of the Staff. Through the visions of Ria Silmane and rumors from the people, the Champion had traveled to the western hills, to the city of Camlorn in the province of High Rock. There the traveler ventured to the Brotherhood of Seth where they met Halfas Varn, the leader of the Brotherhood. A rogue member of the Brotherhood, Barnabas of Tethis, had taken it upon himself to gather the pieces of the staff, taking a map to the Crypt of Hearts to the distant Mines of Khuras, with knowledge of Jagar Tharn's plot and part in the Brotherhood. If the Champion retrieved the map, the Brotherhood could decipher it and find the crypt. After venturing to the Mine, Champion had set forth for the Crypt of Hearts. It was there that the Eternal Champion had obtained the sixth piece of the staff. The Champion had moved on to find the seventh piece of the staff somewhere in Tamriel.Events in Mines of KhurasEvents in Crypt of Hearts The United Kingdom of Daggerfall & Camlorn During the waning years of the third era, the city-state of Camlorn was ruled by Duke Senhyn. Camlorn had warred against the other Kingdoms of Northpoint and Evermore. Fortunately, it did not evolve into full-scale war, but it was merely local skirmishes throughout the borders. But Camlorn would move away from conflict as the Duke's daughter, Lady Kelmena married the Crown Prince of Daggerfall, Camaron II. This brought about peace between along the western coast, consisting of an alliance between Daggerfall, Camlorn, and the city-state of Sentinel in the southern Iliac Bay. But with this alliance, it is likely that the eastern kingdoms of High Rock, were enemies of the western united kingdom. Peace was established, all the way into the Fourth Era. Gallery Camlorn central (Online).jpeg|Camlorn circa 2E 582. Camlorn (Arena).png|Camlorn circa 3E 399. Camlorn Adventurer card art.png|Camlorn Adventurer in . Camlorn Sentinel card art.png|Camlorn Sentinel in Legends. Camlorn Hero card art.png|Camlorn Hero in . Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Camlorn's team was known as the Dragons.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Notes Appearances * * * * cs:Camlorn es:Camlorn ja:Camlorn ru:Камлорн uk:Камлорн Category:Cities in High Rock Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: High Rock Locations